ricky_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
An Extremely Chris Movie
An Extremely Chris Movie is a 2000 American direct-to-video animated comedy film made by Warner Home Video, produced by Warner Bros. Television, and directed by Anthony Stacchi. It is the sequel to the 1995 film ''A Chris Movie'', which was based on the animated television series Chris Troop. The story follows John's freshman year at college, which is compounded by his brother's presence when Chris arrives at the same college to get a degree because of his failure to complete college. Plot After John goes to college with his friends TJ and Robert, Chris's empty nest syndrome causes him to falter at work, causing a massive explosion at the toy-assembly factory and resulting in him getting dismissed. At the unemployment office, Goofy is told that he needs a college degree to get another job. Max and his friends meet Chat, the leader of the Gamma Mu Mu fraternity and a veteran skateboarder. Bradley is impressed by Max's own skateboarding talent and invites him to join the Gamma team and take part in the college's X Games. Max declines the offer due to the condition that he cannot bring his friends along. Following a skirmish, the two parties place a bet in which the loser becomes the other group's towel boy. To Max's horror, Goofy begins attending the same college and interrupts the group's down-time with chores. Max decides to distract his father by introducing him to the college librarian Sylvia Marpole, with whom he has much in common. Goofy accidentally impresses Bradley with his clumsy attempt at skateboarding and is invited to join the Gamma team, which he accepts upon Max's encouragement. During the first qualifiers for the X Games, Bradley discreetly blinds Max with a pocket mirror during his performance and installs a rocket booster on Goofy's skateboard. Chris beats John and Max's team barely makes the semi-finals. John lashes out at Goofy and storms off in anger. A depressed Chris ultimately fails his first round of midterm exams and he leaves for home after quarreling with Sylvia. Goofy is inadvertently advised by Pete and Goofy reconciles with Sylvia, who helps him ace the next terms. As Chris decides to quit the Gamma team, he overhears the group plotting for the final, but Max, still angry with his father over beating him in the qualifiers, does not listen to his warnings. At the semi-finals, all teams but Max's and the Gamma's are eliminated. Just before the final triathlon, Bradley eliminates P.J. from the games, leaving Max's team short one player and requiring Max to call for Goofy to join. Throughout the race, Bradley and his team attempt to hinder Max's team, but only manage to eliminate Bobby. Bradley's final trick results in Max and Gamma member Tank getting trapped underneath a flaming collapsed X logo. As Bradley passes them by, Max and Goofy rescue Tank, who assists Max in winning the race. Max calls off the bet, but allows a vengeful Tank to slingshot Bradley into the X Games blimp overhead. During graduation day, Max gives Goofy his grand-prize trophy as an apology gift for his selfish disownment, and Goofy drives away with Sylvia for their next date. Voice cast * James Arnold Taylor as John * Dave Foley as Chris * Andrew Francis as Chat * Jeff Bennett as Larry * Maria Pitillo as the Beret Girl * Ann Reinking as Julie Marpole * Rob Paulsen as TJ * David Cross as Robert Zack * Taylor Lautner as Tank * Additional voices include Slavitza Jovan as a receptionist and Cheryl Chase, Countess Vaughn (Stacey from the first film) and Dawnn Lewis as college students. Soundtrack Unlike its predecessor, this film has no musical sequences where the characters sing on-screen. However, a number of songs are used in the soundtrack and have been included in the official album release which is titled An Extremely Chris Movie Dance Party!, released in February 2000 alongside the film itself. # "Future's So Bright I Gotta Wear Shades" – Pat Benatar and Neil Giraldo # "Solsbury Hill" – Peter Gabriel # "I Get Around" – The Beach Boys # "In the Dark" – Toots and the Maytals # "Shake Your Groove Thing" – Peaches & Herb # "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" – Carmen Carter and Donnie McClurkin # ESPN X Games Theme 1 and Theme 2 # "C'mon Get Happy!" – The Partridge Family # "Knock on Wood" – Carmen Carter # ESPN X Games Theme 3 # "Right Back Where We Started From" – Cleopatra Promotion A number of McDonald's Happy Meal toys based on the film were produced.Category:Films